Love of a Werecat
by daveypandas
Summary: Solembum really loves Angela, but usually it isn't as obvious. In three drabbles, Solembum will admit his secret love for the witch.
1. The Sprig of Holly

A/N: I've searched, but I can't find a fan fiction about Solembum. He's one of my top three favorite characters. So I've decided to writethree-chapterdrabbles about him and Angela. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, or Christopher Paolini.

* * *

**Drabble 1- The Sprig of Holly**

In the humble herb shop in the city of Teirm, Solembum sat on the dusty old chair in the dark corner, watching the foolish rich lords stumble in line for a worthless buy of love potions only for their profligate use.

_Idiots, _Solembum said to himself.

When they all left, Angela scratched the prudent werecat behind the ears and said, "Those crazy men still don't have a sense in the world!" Solembum silently agreed. Angela pulled a bag of coins from her pocket, shook the bag where the both of them could hear the clinking and clanking, and smiled frivolously. "At least I made a fortune." Solembum purred. He loved the witch. He never could avert his gave from her.

It was then he decided to ask, _Angela, do you love me?_

She paused and looked at the werecat. _Of course I do._

_Even in both of my forms?_

_Yes._ She smiled.

Solembum transformed into his small boyish human form, pulling his dark, tangledhair away from his face and asked, _You promise me?_

_I do. I'll give you proof. _Angela ran over to the holly tree in the seat of the window and clipped off the brightest sprig in the tree. She ran back to Solembum and weaved the sprig of holly into his tangled black hair saying, _This means 'I love you'. _

He proudly accepted it. He closed his red, slanted eyes to give Angela a light kiss. _I love you too._

* * *

A/N: This is how Solembum received the sprig of holly Eragon saw in his hair in the first book. I love the Angela x Solembum pairing…lol…Feel free to review. 


	2. Toads Don't Exist

A/N: I'm listening to the song _La Donna e Mobile _from RigolettoI have a strange taste for certain operas…Now for the story…

* * *

**Toads Don't Exist**

Angela stormed into her herb shop with an opened letter tucked under her elbow right at her waist. She slammed the letter on the counter saying, "Those buttered-up Numbskulls are the most selfish, pathetic politicians I've ever seen in my days! I'll have to show them!"

The werecat Solembum strutted into the room to see what Angela was fussing about. _What's the matter? _

"Look at this! I sent the Council of Teirm a letter to prove that toads don't exist, and I received this one back of them trying to tell me it's foolishness!" She dangled the letter where Solembum could read:

_Dear Herbalist Angela,_

_We don't agree with your proof or opinion. We believe toads **do **exist, and we don't plan on changing this because of one's opinion. It is a waste of our time, and ask you not to mail us such nonsense again. For all of our benefit, we will keep this whole ordeal confidential._

_Sincerely,_

_The Council of Teirm_

Angela sighed, "I guess I'll have no choice but to threaten them into it."

Solembum curled up in a ball and purred. He said, _I don't think your opinions are foolish or nonsense. They are completely reasonable._

Her face lit up a sheer tint of rose. "Really? You think so?"

_You are more convincing. Besides, whoever treats you or your ideas like dung without reason, they will eventually have to take it up with me. _Solembum closed his eyes.

The witch smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on the nose. "You're so sweet!" After she kissed him, you could have sworn he grinned.

* * *

A/N: Aww…How sweet…Next chapter is the last chapter. 


	3. Traveling Again

A/N: I've probably mentioned this before, I dunno, but some of you were wondering how Angela and Solembum could possibly be coupled. Good question. To me, they are like an elderly couple---they trust each other and are inseparable with loyalty in the soul, not physically. Unlike a dragon or a basic animal, Solembum can transform human since he's a werecat. Now, for the last chapter…

* * *

**Drabble 3- Traveling Again**

Angela was closing the herb shop in the city of Teirm. Solembum twitched his tail before leaping off the counter. Angela said, _I've noticed how the people are talking about a rider being chased by the Empire. And I've heard Brom's name… I want to know more about this. I need to go to the Varden._

_I am going to the Varden to check it out, _Solembum said. _Are you going with me? _

The witch's face brightened with excitement. _I'd love to go! I must as soon as I can! _She turned around and packed some of her things. Solembum was waiting for her at the door. They curiously set off to Farthen Dur in search of answers.

When they arrived there, the twin's eyes gleamed atAngela withinterest.Solembum let out a dark growl while Angela glared at them disapprovingly. They bowed, allowing her to pass. For many obvious reasons, she came and went through places just as she pleased. At the same time, Angela skillfully kept herself unnoticed.

Solembum, who already was transformed into his human form, watched her as she unpacked some bizarre items such as vials, potions, burners, ect. He said, _It's strange that we're traveling again._

_Yes it is, _Angela said, _especially when it is located among the Varden and dwarves. I guess we'll have to get used to it._

_If you think about it, we are traveling just like we used to. _Solembum remarked.

Angela smiled. _Ah, yes. That brings back good memories. Do you think so?_

_Definitely, _Solembum replied.

* * *

A.N: Aww…And this is the last drabble of "Love of a Werecat". These drabbles were based on the first book (because I'm still reading the second). I hope you liked them, even though they are a bit strange…lol…Feel free to review. 


End file.
